The present invention is directed to pay television systems, and more particularly to a technique for facilitating impulsive buying by subscribers to a pay television system.
Direct Broadcast Satellite (DBS) systems such as shown in FIG. 2 wherein multiple programs area transmitted from a central station to a plurality of subscribers via satellite.
Impulse buying is generally defined for purchase of optional programs which can be subscribed to with limited advanced notice, such as first run movies, special events, etc. These special programs are sold at a premium, generating increased revenue above that of the normal subscription service revenue.
Impulse buying can have other applications as well, such as in a pay-per-event service in which the event is supported only by direct payment. By this method, the program producer is paid a share of the revenue required by the pay television organization, rather than being paid a fixed fee. A side benefit to this payment method is feedback to the pay television system of the types of programs a subscriber is willing to support.
Another application of impulse buying is to have the subscriber pay for a television service only according to use, and using it only as desired. The television service essentially becomes a resource, similar to a telephone or electricity, or particularly a postage meter.
The resource concept has not previously been implemented in the pay television industry, for a variety of reasons. First, it is difficult to implement in existing pay-TV systems. These systems would require extensive re-work for proper implementation of the resource concept. Second, present pay-TV services are directed to a mass market, one which is not discriminating in its television viewing, and one which is amenable to the usual practice whereby the subscriber pays a fixed fee for a quantity of standard programs and/or an additional fee for specified programs, sometimes referred to as "premium" programs. The premium programs are often purchased on a "tiering" basis. Impulsive buying is difficult if not impossible.
There is a need, then, for a technique whereby impulsive buying is facilitated, without excessive complication from the viewpoint of the system operator.
The DBS system is a new type of service, one which will have to compete with existing television communications services. As part of this competition, it is important to identify new target markets of discriminating TV viewers, viewers willing to support a "narrow casting" television service. Buying TV time, similar to the purchase of telephone time, could be attractive to the new DBS audience and could generate substantial revenues for the Direct Broadcast Operator.